Camp HalfBlood the 2nd Generation
by MissAntelope
Summary: It's time for Percy and Annabeth's children to learn about the Greek world.  When Percy goes missing again, their first quest is to find him.  I know there are alot of stories like this but I want to do one of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have absolutely not idea what I am doing. I just want to add another story. So whatever happens, it could be a load of sh*t or it could be… Worse ****J. Enjoy and have a wonderful day! I know there's a lot of stories like these but I have lways liked the idea of Percy and Annabeth having a family and how they would react when they told their children about the Greek world.**

Charles's POV:

I was walking home from school with my little sisters. We just got off the bus and I saw the yellow house come in view and my parents waiting on the steps, hand in hand. Our family was so happy. There was nothing that could interrupt my them and our relationships with each other. Or so I thought.

I looked back at Bianca who was looking at a butterfly perched on a daisy. She was crouched down trying the cup her hands around the colorful insect. If I didn't get her away, she would stay there all night trying to decide on names for the new pet. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She skipped along side of me in delight. Silena looked behind her shoulder and greeted Mom and Dad with a smile. Bianca noticed Mom and ran up to her.

"Bianca! How was school?" Mom picker her up in her arms. Dad walked down the stairs and clapped me on the back. A smile crept onto his face as he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready for practice?" Dad asked. Ever since I can remember, Dad and Mom have been making me fight. I have learned many techniques from them. I don't know where they learned their moves but I caught on really quick. Over the years, I have improved my strokes and make them quick, accurate, but not as good as my parents. One day I asked why I had to do this, and they only gave me a grave look and said "For your safety Charles."

They gave me the same look when I asked them why I was named Charles Beckendorf Jackson. They just said "You are named after a very old friend." Then they would turn away and sometimes I saw Mom shed a tear.

"Maybe I can spar you in a bit or so. I have a lot of homework." That was a lie.

"Sure kiddo. I will let you work and then I might have to kick your butt." He chuckled and walked me inside. I ran up the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. Pushing my door open, I threw my backpack against the wall and flung myself on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and rolled onto my side. There was a book on my nightstand so I opened it up and stretched out my legs. I heard my sisters go into their rooms and shut the door. Silena turned up her music really loud so I could hear the walls rumble and Bianca played with her stuffed animals and dollhouses.

Downstairs, Mom and Dad laughed at someone who wasn't there. Probably on the phone with one of my Uncle's or Aunts. Mom talked with my cousin Thalia a lot and Dad talked with Uncle Grover too. Sometimes Uncle Nico or Aunt Clarisse would call.

Bianca's door squeaked open. I heard her feet patter down the stairs. She was probably going to try and get in the cookie jar. I continued to read until someone knocked on my door. Bianca walked in without me giving her permission.

'What do you need Bianca?' I said not removing my eyes from the pages of my book.

"Mommy and Daddy are talking to a pony man." That raised my curiosity.

"Excuse me?" I moved out of my position and Bianca took my by the hand. She led me down the narrow hall. Silena's door was ajar so I pulled my other sister out of her room.

"Something is going on." She immediately started following me. All three of us were now walking down the stairs. I led the way into the family room. Dad was standing at the entrance and Mom was sitting on the end of her couch. I heard voices come from the room. I have meet a lot of my family and I have never heard this voice. It was deep and almost gravelly. **(This is how I imagine Chiron's voice). **

"Yes I think it is time. What do you think Percy" It said. That is my Dad's name.

"Nothing has happened yet. And Bianca is so young. She is only seven you know. Charles and Silena… Maybe" Dad said.

"I don't want my children going to camp yet. It is too soon. They are still my babies. They could be in danger, Chiron." Mom's voice cracked and I heard Dad sit down next to her, leaving his guard on the doorway. This was my chance.

I peered my head around the doorway and I saw who-or what, my parents were talking about. I ushered Silena and Bianca up the stairs.

"What was that noise?" Silena had accidentally stepped on the squeaky stair. Everybody was frozen in time. Bianca was standing on the steps. Silena had a guilty look on her face and her eyes were closed shut. I could tell my parents were like this because the only noise in the house was the wind outside.

"I don't think it was anything. I am getting older children and I might be hearing things." The voice made a laughing noise that was very whole hearted. I made a motion with my hand that indicated that this was the time to move. Now. We went as quietly and quickly as possible back into the hallway. I opened Silena's room and we all piled into the small space. Silena sat in her desk chair and I picked up Bianca and sat her down on Silena's purple bed.

"What was that about?" Silena asked rather angry. There was something that my parents were keeping from us. Bianca hugged her knees and I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Charles?" I was staring at the wall.

"Charles…"

I gave her an angry stare.

"I don't know, Silena." I put my head in my hands. Silena tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Bianca was looking back and

"Ok well lets start with what the hell you saw when you looked in the living room"

I looked at her and tried to put in words what I saw. Silena raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"A Centaur."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about it. And don't forget to check out my other story called Thanks For Being There. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi… Not much to say but, hope it you like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

Silena's POV:

We were sitting down at dinner when everything got screwed up.

I had heard a part of my parent's conversation with a… Horse?- Named Chiron. Something was really wrong.

Mom set down a bowl of potato soup in front of us. I just slouched in my chair and stirred the soup around. I was making it look like I was cooling it off, but I wasn't hungry. Being told that you were in danger from their parents is something no child wants to hear. Charles looked at me and then back at his soup. Before going downstairs, I made sure that we all decided not to ask our parents about it. We made sure Bianca knew not to tell our parents about it.

After five minutes of soup stirring, Dad looked up at Mom and opened his mouth to say something. It was cut short when Mom squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side. After years of living with them, it could tell it was a signal from her that he should shut his mouth. I was the only one who noticed it.

"What is the matter with you kids? You have been so quiet." Mom looked worried. Maybe she knew something about us eavesdropping.

Dad offered Charles for a practice session with him in the backyard.

Charles looked distracted but he reluctantly nodded his head. After dinner, Mom helped Bianca get into her pjs and I went outside to watch Charles and Dad spar. They both shoved her hands in a pair of boxing gloves. Today was hands on fighting.

I sat on one of the chairs under the umbrella table. Charles threw a hook to Dad's head and Dad blocked it and followed through with a kick to the inside of the leg. They went on like this for a while. Even though Dad was old, we was nimble and quick.

After seven minutes of nonstop moving, the bushes rustled. Dad stopped in his tracks and Charles sucker punched him in the stomach. He doubled over but never broke his gaze from the roses Mom planted. Charles stared at Dad and he laid a hand on his shoulder. Before he could touch Dad to see if he was ok-

"ANNABETH! Get inside the house now Silena. Charles go." I popped up from the chair and slipped through the sliding glass door. Charles was right behind me.

"Dad-" I started to say but then Mom pushed me out of the way and reached up her sleeve. She unsheathed a golden knife and Dad fingered his ballpoint pen that he never used. He uncapped the pen and it grew into a three foot long sword. I swear, I am going insane. In a psych ward. Mental institution. White room with padded walls. Something like that.

I looked in disbelief at Charles but he looked as dumbfounded as me. Bianca came running down the stairs calling for Mom. She ran for the sliding glass door and tried to open it. I reached out and pulled her back. I hugged her to my body trying to keep her away from what was going on. I looked down and her eyes grew wide as she saw Mom cover Dad's open side, like they had done this a million times. Almost like a second nature.

We stood by the doorway and watched Mom and Dad stand at the ready. All of a sudden, a large man jumped out of the bushes. He was almost twice the size of a refrigerator and I could smell the stench from inside the house. He wore rags and looked like he was homeless. It jumped on Mom and knocked her down. She let out a shrill screech. Charles jumped at the door but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

Dad jumped on the man. He pushed with all his might and the large guy rolled over twice, pinning Dad underneath. The man looked at me and I saw his eyes. Eye. One large eye was centered in the middle of his giant face. That scared look scared me so much. Never had I seen something that scary. Bianca let out a scream.

I focused my attention on the fight. My parents were going to be ok. They HAD to be. I saw Dad hesitate with stabbing the man. The… Thing nicked his arm with a knife but then he turned into dust. Mom was standing over Dad with her knife raised in the air where the monster like creature used to be standing. Mom hunched over his wound and Dad winced when she laid a hand on his arm. She helped him up onto his feet and they made their way inside. Mom looked at me.

"Silena, grab my keys." I did so and handed them to her. Dad sat down in the kitchen chair and leaned back with pain. The blood on his shirt was soaking faster now. The rip in it was baggy. Mom went into the pantry and unlocked the basement. She scurried down and back up the stairs with a large bag of what looked like candy and a gallon jug of syrup like liquid. Mom set it down and opened the top of the milk jug. She poured some on his wound and then gave him a swig from the carton. His arm was nearly healed. Wow. That would make a giant leap in medical science. Dad took a few deep breaths and shook it off. Mom ran upstairs to grab him another shirt.

I looked at Dad with my jaw dropped.

"You better tell me what the HELL is going on right now."

Dad only shook his head. I widen my eyes even more.

"It is not Hell. If you are going to cuss, you will from now on say Oh my Gods. Nothing else."

My mind was blown.

"Oh my Gods." Bianca tried it out and I had to give a little laugh. She scratched her black hair in confusion. Then I returned to a serious state.

"Dad, who was that… Thing." Charles asked his green eyes as wide as owls as he ran his hands through his golden hair. Dad sighed.

"A… Cyclops."

Bianca drew her eyebrows together just like Dad does sometimes. I tried to wrap my head around this but it was just getting harder. Mom returned to the room with a green shirt for Dad. He shrugged out of it and showed his chest. For the first time I saw scars on my Dad's body. It scared me.

"Its time for a Greek Mythology lesson kids."

**A/N: Good? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! This one will be from Charlie's POV again. Enjoy!**

Charlie's POV:

60. Good

65. Eh.

70. Not good.

85. Oh my Go- sorry… "Gods" -Whatever that means - We were going to crash.

Dad was speeding down the highway, going way over the speed limit. I was sitting in the back seat to the far left with Bianca in the middle and Silena on the right. Mom was holding onto the door handle. So was Silena. I could see Dad's knuckles turning white on the steering wheel from the side of the headrest.

Landmarks were speeding by so fast, I didn't have a chance to register what they were.

All of us were very confused on what was going on. I was glad that my parents were safe after fighting a Cyclops. I still can't believe that happened.

Mom turned on her side on the seat and looked at all our faces. Bianca hadn't said a word and Silena was scared. I didn't know what I felt. It was all mind-blowing.

"Silena, do you remember the Mythology book we bought for you to read?" she looked up trying to remember where she left it. Probably at the bottom of her closet. "And Charles. The mythology class your father and I made you take in your freshman year?" I remember. Now, I as glad that in my sophomore year, I didn't have to take any embarrassing classes that made my friends question me. Then mom turned to Bianca with her voice that made her sound like she was talking to a baby. "Do you remember the bedtime stories Daddy and I told you about Zeus and all the other Greek Gods?" Bianca slowly nodded her head.

Mom sighed and closed her eyes.

"They are all true."

I let that soak in. Then it all broke loose.

Silena busted up and started laughing. Bianca cocked her head at an angle and raised her nose up. I dropped my jaw.

"You joking! Ha- that's good Mom! Very funny!" Silena said. She was close to busting a gut. I was about ready to also, but now, that I thought about it, it wasn't that far of a stretch. I had seen a scaly looking kindergarten teacher and a bear with smoke coming out of it's ears and nostrils at the zoo. Even once, a grocery checker with a pointy tail. There were some other incidences too.

Mom's expression didn't change which made Silena quite down and accept the truth.

She laid a hand on Bianca's knee and asked her if she understood.

"Charles, Silena, you ok?"

I looked out the window and nodded slowly and ran my fingers through my blonde hair. Just like my Mom's. I had golden short golden hair and green eyes. Silena had black hair and grey eyes. She was the only one who inherited our mother's eyes. Bianca was a spitting **(Is that the word?) **image of our father. Mom seems to really like it.

"Percy, are we almost there?"

"Yeah the turn off is coming up in about a mile or two."

Mom turned around again.

"Where in the heck are we going." I asked.

She gave us a grave look. She looked back to the road as Dad turned off the highway. We turned on a rural road. I have never been here. All my life living in New York, this was somewhere that was unfamiliar with me. I have visited Grandma Jackson, and my Aunts and Uncles who live in very different places but never hear.

"It's only a minute or two away."

We pulled to the side of the road and my parents got out of the car. This was a big road but it was not a parking space. There were no other cars around and no sign of urban life. Our parents each opened their side of the doors and ushered us out the car. We left the house in a hurry so we had no baggage. Mom pulled out her sharp, and golden knife and Dad uncapped his ballpoint pen. It grew into full length and made Silena step back from him and made me jump. Mom picked up Bianca and held her close. The hill on the right of our car went up and I saw a giant pine tree at the crest of it. We ran up the hill with Mom in the lead and Dad bringing up the rear. This was really scaring me.

We shouldn't be running for our lives. On the car trip over, mom explained to us that these so called demigods (or whatever kind of grandchildren we are) who realize their heritage will smell extra appetizing to monsters looking for dinner.

"Just up the pine tree" Mom said as she set down Bianca and took her hand. The hill was long and a very steep uphill. Mom shoved all her children behind the tree. Dad came up and laid a hand on the tree.

"Hey Thalia." He whispered under his breath. Mom sympathetically looked at the tree too. What the… That raised my question of why he was saying my cousin's name. I don't even know how she was related to me, family tree way and all. She is twenty four. I remember when I was seven and she was fifteen. She looked the same as she did now as if she never aged. That wasn't the biggest question I had but it was another added to the list.

Mom caught her breath and looked over the crest of the hill. I couldn't see what was in the valley but I slowly walked forward and saw a glimpse of the activities below.

A bunch of cabins were lined in a horseshoe shape. Each were carved and decorated in many unique and exquisite patterns. A four story blue house was standing up with a wrap around porch just like my house. There were children all around the fields dressed in heavy amour and orange t-shirts. Some were fighting like Dad and I do. Some were climbing a rock wall that had sizzling lava falling down the cliff. Some children were jumping and skipping in a flower bed without pants on. They had a limp too. It kind of looked like Uncle Grover's condition. They really needed pants on because they had really hairy legs, almost like a dog.

I looked back at my parents. They looked very comfortable. Dad's arm was wrapped around Mom's waist and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

I heard someone yell something and all of a sudden, all the kids in orange t-shirts turned their heads to us.

"Oh my Gods! It's THE Percy Jackson! Look!" Everybody was now dropping their swords and weapons and heading our direction. A small crowd came our from the giant blue house. Someone on horseback was riding our way and passing the orange sea. He was the first person who reached our spot on the top of the hill. As he got closer, I realized the horse and him were one moving object. I recognized him as the thing my parents were talking to. My day was unreal.

"Chiron!" My Mom ran up to him and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a hug. Chiron hugged her back having to bend down.

"Well Perseus Jackson. I am glad to see you." I looked between my Dad and Chiron.

"Pony man!" Bianca ran up to him and pet his flank.

"What is this place?" Silena asked dumbfounded.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Hill." Dad said as he walked hand in hand with Mom, as if they were in their real home.

**A/N: What I am doing right now = *Raising eyebrows in a provocative manner* Hey, hey? How was that? Review and enjoy! Thank you, and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello out there! So sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went on vacation for a bit and got lots of homework… I hope you enjoy this! I am having problems thinking about a quest for them to go on so it might just play out as I write it down. Oh and by the way, I am not going to sugar coat it and write about how Percy and Annabeth are going to clear up the whole Greek myths are real stuff with their children because we all heard it in the lightning thief and the Roman version in SON. If you don't remember, go get the book off your self and READ IT AGAIN because it is such a good book! ****J This chapter is going to be from Bianca's POV. Always good to see a perspective from a child's. **

Bianca's POV

Pony man was really pretty. Mom tried to get me to call him Chiron but it never stuck. I liked Pony man better. I still didn't understand everything about the Greek myths but I got that all the bedtime stories Mommy and Daddy told Me, Silena, and Charles were real. But there were a lot of them.

Like the story about Prometheus tied to a rock. Pandora's box was a cool one too. My all time favorite stories are a tie. The first one was the one about Peter and Annabelle's adventures, holding up the sky, getting Zeus's lightning bolt, and defeating Gaea the earth goddess. The other one was about the boy Louis who gave up his life to safe his friends.

Mommy and Daddy talked for a long time with Pony man. Silena and Charles let them talk and so they took me and went to go meet some of the other campers. I was the youngest there. There were some people who were a few years older than me. There were a lot of people who were Silena's age and there were plenty of people who were Charles age.

We met a few people but they were mostly amazed that we were Percy and Annabeth's children. They asked so many questions. "Have you ever been to Olympus? Since your Mom is the architect of Olympus and all…" , "Do you know that you are named after some of the most famous heroes?", "When did your parent's meet? Was it love at first sight?" That was an Aphrodite child. I didn't know all the answers for them but they made me question some of the things our parents had kept from us.

We were making our way through the crowd, a loud voice cleared all the orange t-shirts to the side making way for an old guy. He wasn't that old. I thought Charles was old so he was about the same age as my older brother.

"Hey, leave them alone and stop asking so many questions! We only have a few new campers. Nothing special, go back to your scheduled activities." He said. The crowd dispersed in many different directions.

Charles walked up to him and shook his hand. They talked for a little bit but I wasn't listening. I was watching the flying ponies. Silena took my hand so that I wouldn't run off. The boy knelt down next to me and asked me my name.

"Bianca Angelo Jackson." I told him.

"Wow that's a really pretty name"

He smiled and showed me his teeth. His hair was really golden like Charles, Mom's or Rapunzel's hair in my story book. The eyes he had were a bright blue, as if the sky were blinding you with it's color, like no one in our family.

He straightened up and looked at Charles and Silena. They talked for a while. I was more focused on the running kids and battles with really pointy sticks. But I did catch a few words. "… James Sampson… Son of Apollo… Elephant… The Titan Prometheus… Gods it is amazing… Welcome!" Not a whole lot. Nothing important.

I saw Mom and Dad walk over to us. I smiled and broke from Silena's grasp to run into Dad's arms. He swung me up into the air and held me in his embrace. Mom and Dad continued to walk the rest of the way towards James and my siblings. As soon as James laid eyes on my parents his eyes widened and he dropped his conversation with Charles about the Greek Gods.

"Hello, I'm Annab-" My mom started but James interrupted.

"Annabeth Chase-Jackson, sorry- the Architect of Olympus. And you are Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. Defeater of Gaea. Yes, I know all about you. I am year long camper and have always dreamed about meeting you but you never came back to camp! Sorry, I am James Sampson, son of Apollo."

Mom and Dad had surprised faces on their faces with grins a mile wide.

"I didn't know we were this famous." Dad said and smiled at mom.

James was still star struck with his jar ajar.

Mom looked Charles, Silena, and me as she explained what would happen for the next few days.

"You three are going to stay in the Poseidon Cabin, number three. We are going to stay the night and then the next morning, we are going to leave for home and bring you some clothes. You are going to stay here for the rest of the year and then summer. To train. Right now, we need to get some sleep."

Charles looked confused. We were all confused. I was just going with the flow.

"Why the Poseidon Cabin?" Silena asked. "Why…"

Dad put me down and I stepped back and leaned back into Charles. Mom stepped back in line with us. Dad closed his eyes and held his hands in the air. He straightened up and opened his palms towards the sky and a stream of water bolted from the stream next to us. It went straight up in the air as the wind whipped through Dad's black hair. It eventually came right back down on top of Dad's head. He was drenched. But then I took a closer look and he was completely dry.

"That's why." My Mom said looking very impressed.

**A/N: FINALLY! Another chapter… So sorry, I was really busy for the last two weeks. Hope to get some more chapters in during spring break. I know now where the story is going. I have a plot and all that. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I am so excited to get going on the story. Enjoy this chapter! From Charles's POV. He is my favorite to write in.**

Charles POV:

At dinner, our family got numerous remarks about everything. There was a lot that I needed to k now. I was a bit angry with my parents for not telling me everything about this new Greek world but the idea that all the myths my parents read to me when I was little are real… That was getting easier and easier to wrap my mind around each time I though about it.

I learned that my parents met not at college, but when my Dad was attacked by a minotaur. My Uncle Tyson was a Cyclops and not just a really good wrestler. Uncle Nico was the son of Hades, Lord of the death. I also learned about the reason Thalia never aged. I would hate becoming a tree for that many years.

The most important story was about my parents. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and defeater of Gaea, is my Dad. Famous in the Greek world, but just an ordinary car salesman in reality. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and the most trustworthy number two, is my Mom. Famous, again, in the Greek world, but only the manager of a small architect business in downtown Manhattan. That made me, Silena, and Bianca… Quarter bloods. Whatever you wanted to call them.

My parents sat at different tables. Dad at one with all three of us kids, and Mom at another table with a group of nerdy, blonde headed teenagers. He let us ask lots of questions and he had lots of answers.

Afterwards, Dad and Mom told us to make friends but Bianca would stay with them. They went looking for children of some of their friends they went to camp with. Clarisse and Chris, Katie and Travis, Frank and Hazel, and Jason and Piper's children were all there too. Apparently it wasn't the first time they had quarter bloods come to camp.

While Mom and Dad were catching up with everybody, I found James at the Apollo table. He filled me in on lots of things too. I felt we were going to get along really well.

Silena and I walked along the river that Dad moved with his telepathic powers. I was still getting used to that too. James was with us and let us ask lots of questions. I learned about quests and all of my parents' triumphs. All this talk about them was making me think even more that I wasn't going to amount to their titles.

"So… What do you do every day?" Silena asked, since we were going to be staying here for a while.

"Oh you know. Arts and crafts, mythology class, training, weapons building, it really depends on what your strengths are." James replied, nonchalantly.

"Does everybody get quests?" She asked again.

James's face turned grim. "They are very dangerous. Sometimes people don't even make it back alive." Then he brightened up again, almost like he was hopeful. "But every demigod dreams of going out and coming back victorious! Why?"

Silena looked ashamed and guilty. "Not that I have anything against this place, but I don't really want to stay here. I'm not sure if I'm going to like it."

James looked a bit hurt. He scrunched his eyebrows together. Silena saw this and looked away towards the horse shoe of cabins. I had to change the subject.

"So if the Gods are real, then… Titans are real. Isn't Kronos the really big one?" There were some pretty cool stuff in Greek mythology but I didn't want to meet some of the scary ones.

"Yeah he is real" James said and I immediately feel horrified. "But don't worry, your Dad took him out like he was a bug! Well not really… But something like that. Your Dad also took down Gaea too. That was wicked! I wasn't there too see it but Percy is a really big legend here at Camp Half-Blood. And the roman camp too."

"Excuse me?" Silena and I freaked out. I don't know if I could take that much.

"Don't worry about that yet. The only thing you need to be scared of is training." Then he trailed off like there was something else I needed to be freaked out about.

"What? You didn't really sound like you finished your thought."

"It's nothing. Don't worry. It's just- ok here it goes." James turned to us and told us his story.

"During the Titan war, Prometheus sided with Kronos. Once everything got settled and the threat of Kronos was dismissed, Zeus punished everyone and thing that sided with Kronos. Some how Prometheus broke free from the bonds that held him to the rock. He is the guy who tried to bring fire to the people on Earth but Zeus didn't want him to, so when Prometheus defied Zeus, He was chained to a rock and left for the vultures to pick at him. Anyway, when Prometheus came to Zeus like he didn't do anything wrong, Zeus wasn't tricked and so he chained him back on a rock and somewhere in the desert. He has been there for many years. Just a few months ago, news flew throughout Olympus that Prometheus escaped from his bonds. We don't know where he is but the vultures that are supposed to eat him for eternity are going mad. If they don't get under control, they can terrorize Western Civilization. Someone needs to offer themselves as a sacrifice to the vultures quick otherwise they are going to repopulate and attack everything in sight. I'm not sure if Prometheus and his helper want that to get in the way of their evil plans. Chiron is thinking that he is going to kidnap someone that is worthy enough to withstand the vultures while Prometheus get revenge on Zeus for putting him in that death trap."

Wow that was a lot. Scary. I didn't need to know that. Silena and I let that sink in before James spoke again.

"On that happy, note, it's time for bed! Wouldn't want to get eaten by the harpies would we?" James ran off towards his cabin. I pulled Silena in the direction of cabin three. Bianca was standing there on the porch with Mom and Dad. They were smiling and Dad was rubbing the seashell incrusted railing over and over again.

We walked inside and there was a running fountain and a few sets of bunks. Bianca had already made a home on one of the top bunks. Dad sat down on the bunk in the corner. It had a horn and a beat up shield on display. As I looked closer, I saw it had pictures of Mom, Dad and Uncle Tyson fighting monsters.

Next to that were lots of photos of younger moments of my parents. Some were hand in hand and some where kissing. Some were with a beefy looking girl with her hand around a Mexican boy. I am guessing that is Aunt Clarisse who lives in Texas. I hardly see her anymore.

I was zeroing in on a picture of Mom and Dad laying on the beach, laughing. Dad's arms were around Mom and they looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Anything wrong, Charles?" Dad asked.

It was really bugging me, the story about Prometheus, so I told him. Mom eventually came over from tucking Bianca in and listened too. As I finished, their faces were a solid, and serious look of fear that I had never seen from them ever. They looked at each other and locked gazes. Something passed in between them but I didn't want to ask. I had had a long day and so I flopped down onto the closest bed next to Silena and closed my eyes. I was asleep in no time.

I woke up and it was sunny. The sun came through the window and shined down on my room. I had this crazy dream about Greek gods and stuff. I moved my face out of the sunlight and looked. Silena was in my room. And Mom and Bianca. Shit. Not a dream. Everything flooded back into my memory. I walked over to Mom and shook her shoulder. She was laying stomach down and her blonde hair a mess. She slept on the same bed as Dad, but he wasn't here.

She jumped up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Seaweed Brain, comeback to bed." That was her nickname for Dad. His nickname for her was Wise Girl. I just now understood the background of them.

"Dad isn't here Mom."

Her eyes were wide now. Bianca and Silena slowly looked up.

Before I knew it, Mom disappeared from her place out the door. She was running to each cabin, opening and slamming the doors. The big house was a no go too. She yelled at the forest and the sword arena. What was she doing? After a while she slowly made her way back to the cabin we were at. I hadn't moved and neither had Silena or Bianca. When she made her way lethargically up the steps, she noticed something on the porch and bent over to get a closer look.

Then she stood up with her hand clapped over her mouth and looked at me, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head and collapsed in a heap on the steps sobbing uncontrollably.

"Percy! You can't do this again! Percy!" Her sobs were racking her body. I stepped towards what ever she saw and knelt down to get a closer look. A few drops of blood were splattered making the sea green porch a darker color.

I looked up at Mom. She had her hands in her hair and her eyes were unfocused but seemed to stare at the crimson spots.

"Percy. Percy. Percy. Why?" She kept saying.

Then it all clicked.

**A/N: OOOHHHHH! See where I am going with this? CLIFF HANGER! Yup. Deal with it hehe! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I now three is not a lot, but I think it is. Regarding that one question, YES Percy is missing again.**

Silena's POV:

I woke up to Mom's footsteps leave her bed and run out the door. If she wasn't a human being, I would say she were a lightning fast cheetah. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Bianca. She shifted her body and made the bed moved. Everything that happened last night, I was surprised that I was still alive and not dead from the amount of excitement that went on. I swung my feet off the bed and let my toes meet the cold, wooden floor boards. I stretched my arms and looked at Charles.

He was staring outside at where Mom was sat on the porch sobbing with her head in her hands. I have never seen this sad, and it was starting to scare me.

"What's going on? Where's Dad?" I asked.

Charles turned around with a pale and blank stare on his face. Bianca asked for Dad too but Charles kept his glare on me.

For the longest time, when we were growing up, Charles and I kept trying to send messages telepathically but we were never successful. Although this time, I swear, I could hear exactly what he saying. And the message was clear. _Dad is missing._

Crap. Oh my "Gods". Dad was gone. He obviously wasn't in the camp and he would have left a note on the bed or some sign that he was going out. Charles turned around and looked at what Mom was rubbing on the floor. I lifted my arms and helped Bianca down from the top bunk. I set her down and walked slowly until I caught a glimpse of what was there.

Red drops were on the floor. Not just paint or knots in the wood. It was blood. With Mom crying and the look Charles gave me, I could tell it was Dad's. I didn't like the idea of my father out on his own, bleeding. I'm sure he could handle himself but without Mom, I'm not sure if he could handle whatever drew this blood.

Chiron galloped up to us and clip clopped up to cabin three. He face was grim as he laid a hand on Mom's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her eyes.

"Chiron. It's Percy. He is gone again. Again. Percy. Oh Gods, Percy! Where in the HADES have you gone?" Chiron pulled Mom into a tight hug and she put her head into his chest and sobbed so hard.

"Annabeth, you need to get some rest. I don't want you going out without any sense of direction and any idea of where Percy is. I will fill you in when we know anything else." Mom nodded and walked back to bed. We watched her get under the covers and cry herself to sleep. Chiron motioned towards us to follow him. I grabbed Bianca's hand and dragged her towards Chiron. Charles walked in front of me as we made our way to the Big House.

Inside was a long hallway. To the right was a room with a ping pong table that was acting as a regular table. Chiron sat us down and told us to wait. He started out the room but then turned back.

"On second thought. I don't think Bianca would want to hear this." Chiron looked at her and picked her up and put her on his back. I looked out the window and saw Chiron hand Bianca off to a group of Aphrodite girls.

"James! Gather all the head councilors from each cabin." I saw our friend James scrabble to each cabin and procuring a small group of older teenagers. They made way to the Big House and each took a seat around the ping pong table. Some had heard the news and gave Charles and I sympathetic looks. Some were stupid and joking around with their friends. James came in, followed by Chiron, and took a seat next to me. Chiron cleared his thought.

"If you haven't heard yet, Percy Jackson has gone missing." Everybody was now quiet and shocked. The Hephaestus kids set down their nuts and bolts. The councilor of the Aphrodite cabin set down her mirror and hairbrush. Everybody's attention was focused on the words coming out of Chiron's mouth. "We don't know where he is, but he is no where in camp. He wife and three children, Annabeth Jackson, Architect of Olympus, Charles, Silena, and Bianca are here. I propose a quest is in order."

Everybody raised their hands. I could tell they would love the chance to help the Great Percy Jackson. Chiron looked in Charles and my direction. I widened my eyes and so did Charles.

"I only see it fitting to assign this quest to Charles Beckendorf Jackson, and Silena Beaguard Jackson." He raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

I don't know about Charles but I was speechless. James jumped out of his seat and raised his right hand.

"I, James Sampson, Son of Apollo, offer my services as the third attendant on the quest. I have been here for a long time and I think they would benefit from my medicine and sword techniques." He turned in our direction and smiled. "Do you accept?"

Charles slowly nodded, and I could still see that he was in shock of going to find Dad.

James made a fist pump in the air and sat down politely.

"All right! Sounds like Charles, Silena, and James will be going on a quest to find Percy Jackson."

James had the biggest smile on his face, as if he was a child on Christmas day. He stood up and ran a victory run lap around the ping pong table. Then something dawned on him.

"Time to find you guys a weapon" He said.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know hehe! Hope you don't like me for throwing Percy out the window, but I think it was necessary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, Charles and Silena are ready to leave for their quest. This is them saying goodbye to Annabeth, their mother. Yes, yes, yes. I had a very good day today! Are you going to let me ramble on? Well then I suggest you start reading! Enjoy Chapter 7. WARNING: I am making up most of this stuff. All rights to Rick Riordan, but the extra's are mine.**

Charles POV:

"Try this one…" James handed me another sword. I swung it around in a circle decapitating invisible enemies. I couldn't see myself with this hunk of metal. It was too heavy, and the handle was chipped.

"What's this one?" I picked up a sword that was half metal and half of a golden metal. I think it is Stygian Iron, like what Dad's sword was made out of. He told me that before he… Disappeared.

As soon as I picked it up, it turned into a lethal looking scythe. It was whipped out of my hands way too quick. I glanced up at where it went. I was in James' hands and he carefully set it down carefully.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Silena looked up at his grim and serious face. His grave stare at the blade told me it wasn't ordinary.

"Why?" I asked. He closed his eyes seeing it safely on the ground.

"It has a very… Very long and sad story. It can hurt both mortals and demigods. Very dangerous. This is not the one for you."

I glanced at Silena and she had picked out a bow and an arrow canister that can be slung over her shoulder. James told her it would never be empty. Almost like magic. Pretty much is magic with everything going on. Since James was the son of Apollo, he would be able to teach my sister how to shoot accurately.

"How about this one. Looks like your mom's" James picked out a silver knife that looked almost identical to the one my Mom pulled out when the Cyclops attacked Dad and Mom. I didn't want something that was short, and I didn't think I would like a short and pointy stick that limit my maneuvers.

Then something caught my eye. In the back of the weapon shed, was a silver, four foot blade hanging on the wall. It had a leather handle. I picked it up and it had a nice grip to it. I swung it and it felt like it was supposed to be in my hands. The weight was just right and when I pushed the tip down on the floor, it disappeared until I was holding a small silver key identical to the one for my house.

I closed my fingers around it. I tried to feel the grooves but it was a blank one. James looked at me and smiled.

"Your father came to camp right after you were born. Chiron has told me this story a few times." James stared at the key in my hand. "Percy picked out this one for you. He thought it was definitely for you." I liked the idea of that. I swung my new possession in a circle and it felt right.

Silena broke the silence. "I'm thinking we have our weapons. Are we ready to go find Dad?"

I nodded and we exited the shed. It was still morning and we had just left the council meeting and we went to get our weapons. Silena and I were going to pack what little we had and say goodbye to Mom.

"I will see you guys in the Big House when you are done saying goodbye."

Silena responded with a yes and we ran off to Cabin three. When we reached the steps our feet hesitated. We stopped on the grass and listened inside. I heard small moans and hiccups. Silena glanced at me and I nodded at her as an approval to continue up the steps. I took them one at a time and slowly opened the door. Mom sitting on the bed with her head hung in her hands. Her shoulders were rising rapidly with increasing sobs. She looked up at us and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kids. Where's Bianca? Are you ok? Any news?" She stood up and held us in a tight embrace. She rubbed her hands on our backs trying to comfort us, despite she was the one who needed comfort. She pulled back when she felt her bow and arrow canister slung over her shoulder. Her expression was horrified as she gasped in surprise.

"What in the name of Hades is this?" She never seemed to notice our weapons until now. Probably because of the excessive tears. Then she looked down at my waist expecting a sword but was confused when there was an absence. I handed her the key that was still in my hand. She turned it around and around.

"This is my sw-" I started.

"Yes, I know. P-Percy and I picked it our for you when you first born." She stumbled on Dad's name.

"I haven't figured out how to… Reactivate it I guess."

As if on instinct or cue, Mom tucked the key between her thumb and her pointer finger on her left hand. Her right hand took her thumb and finger and twisted the key in her hand as if her palm were the lock and she turned it to the right most like she were opening a door. Then took a deep breath and pulled it out from her grasp quickly and it reformed into the magnificent sword I saw in the weapon shed. Then she held it up and turned it around to look at it at all angles.

I gasped. It was amazing and so sharp. I could protect my self with it. I knew it would do the job.

Mom pushed it down on the ground and it turned back into a key. She looked at me with a blank stare. Silena was confused too. Without warning, Mom walked outside and down the steps.

"Mom?" Silena looked at me and we ran after her. We stayed a few seconds behind her. I had to push through large groups of orange shirts. Finally we caught up to her and she pushed open the door of the craft shed. I waited outside with Silena, and when she came back out she had a leather cord in her hand. She walked up to me and strung the key on the string with her nimble hands. Mom raised her hands and tied it behind my neck.

The key sat lightly on my neck and from that moment on, I vowed I would never let it leave. Ever. Mom's hands ran through my blonde hair and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Go. Be safe and protect your sister. Bianca will stay here." She must have had a feeling about our quest. Mom reached out to us and hugged us again. This one was a bit more motherly. She put a hand on Silena's shoulder and rubbed her thumb by her collarbone.

Then we took off. James met us at the bottom of the hill where the camp van would take us. We climbed in after we put our bags in the back. The only thing I had were the clothes on my body, my sword, and that was basically it. James had a good friend, a son of Hermes, steal some things from the camp store for Silena and I. We had a backpack full of toiletries, an orange camp tee shirt, and a change of jeans. James had his sword, and medicine kit. I didn't know what state Dad would be in but I was lucky we had a son of Apollo.

I helped load Silena in the back of the van and I climbed in next to her. James got in the front seat next to the driver.

"Argus is going to take us downtown Manhattan. That's as far as he can go." James said.

"Who's Argus?" I asked. The driver turned around in his seat revealing a face and a waving hand. They were covered in blue eyes. Everywhere. One was winking and two were crossing themselves to look at each other. I smiled trying not to let myself gasp at the sight.

"Hello. Argus." Silena said with her jaw ajar.

"He doesn't like to talk. He has something on…" James motioned to his tongue and I understood.

I looked back up to the hill, and saw Mom hugging her waist with Chiron at her side. I waved through the window and the van lurched forward.

And we were off.

**A/N: Another chapter. Yay! Read and Review. I hope this isn't a bad story. Dare you to flame me! Ha-ha, actually I would appreciate it if you don't… I am SO BORED! Ok. I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there! I am really into this story! Thank you for all of your feedback and reviews so far! Everyone is so kind! I am sure there are plenty of mean people but I'm glad they haven't chosen my story to kill off. **

**Let me answer a question of two. **

**Puretorcherismynamecatilyn:**

**Bianca- like 7 or 6 years old.**

**Silena- 13 or 14 maybe… I'm thinking she is in eighth grade or a freshman.**

**Charles- James and Charles are the same age. 17 years old. Junior year for them.**

**Thank you! **

**Sonofthetrigod: thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I seriously did a face palm to the head when I remembered what kind of metal Percy's sword was made out of. How could I forget! I feel so stupid! Haha! And now, back to the story. By the way, I am doing some pairing with other characters here, so be warned! (Rachel + her husband… you will see)**

Silena's POV:

Charles slammed the door shut and the van sped off. James shouldered his bag and we watched until the van made a right turn two lights down. And then it vanished. James, Charles and I were in the middle of Manhattan. People were bustling around the block and cars were backed up in traffic with horns beeping every second. There were every type of people walking around and we were three teenagers in orange tee shirts with only a small bag full of possessions and clothes.

"Where do we start now?" Charles asked.

"Well since I think our best bet to find your father is to find Prometheus's rock that Zeus chained him to after the Titan war. All I know is that it is in the desert. Which desert do you suppose we start with?" James said plainly.

"Do you think that Zeus would have chained him in Texas? Or in Death Valley? Or somewhere out in the middle of now where?" I asked, thinking we could ask someone who had contact with the Greek world. I am not sure where we could learn information about that.

"We better start heading West. I am pretty sure there are no major deserts on the East coast. How about we head to an airport so we can get a ticket going out of here. We will figure it out when we get there, but first we need to consult with the oracle." James said as we walked down the street.

We started off north towards the airport. Luckily, Argus didn't drop us off far from it. I started up a conversation with James.

"So if your Dad is Apollo, who is your mom?" James looked at me and smiled. He must have had a better relationship than most demigods.

"She is a wonderful lady. Shirley Sampson. She was always the one kind of mom who baked cookies for snack and let you stay up later to finish an episode of whatever you were watching and then brought up popcorn. We lived in Chicago, but once I found out about the Greek world, I couldn't stay. There were multiple monsters in the alley ways and at the grocery store, let alone the kindergarten school I went to. She doesn't have enough money to move away to somewhere more safe so I became a year long camper." He seemed really sad but then got really happy. "Once a year though, she visits Camp and treats me out to where ever I want to go in Manhattan. Last year we went to go see a movie and ate at a Chinese restaurant."

We walked waited at the bus stop so it could take us a few more blocks north. James opened his backpack and dug up a Ziploc bag full of twenties. I have never seen that much money. It had to be at least… I don't know but it was a lot! He James grabbed enough change for the bus fare. Then he stuffed it back inside his jacket to protect all the money.

The bus pulled up and we got on and sat in the back. That's where James sat so we followed him. I think it was so we could keep an eye on any monsters trying to attack us. It was four stops until we rolled in front of a motel like building. It was the same apartment building as Rachel's. Mom and Dad have been friends with her for so long. She lived with her husband, Leo Valdez.

We walked into the hotel. I was wondering who James was looking for in Rachel's apartment building. He pressed the up button and the door opened. We walked in. The door was about to close until we heard someone yelled for us to hold it. Charles reached out with his foot to stop the automatic doors. A tall man walked in and he a black windbreaker on, zipped up all the way with his hood up despite the beautiful weather. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood rather impatiently for the door to open back up.

Charles asked what floor he wanted. The man spoke with a deep and abrupt tone.

"Seven."

Charles did so and looked at James for an answer at which floor we were getting off, but James wasn't looking at Charles. He was eyeing the man in the coat with a cold stare. He sized him up and moved his eyes rapidly at the man. Then he spoke pronouncing each syllable carefully.

"Seven. Also." I frowned.

When the bell dinged letting us know we were at floor seven, James got off in a hurry and took a left down the hallway. Charles and I got off. I looked back at the creepy guy as he got off. There was another turn to the left and Charles and James went that way too. I looked back at the man before I followed.

He had taken off his hood revealing golden eyes. Bright and glowing gold like Mom's hair almost. His hair was a dark brown and laid on his scalp neatly. I gasped at his eyes and felt a hand grab my arm. I turned my head and looked at Charles. He pulled me in the direction, obviously irritated by James's sudden move. Before I went, I looked at where the man was but he was gone.

James stood in front of a door. Room number 752. That was Rachel's door. Something weird is going on. Why would James wish to talk with Rachel? That doesn't make any sense. He knocked on the door.

The door crept open revealing Rachel, just like I remember. She had jeans on with drawings all over them, a tee shirt on that said the art school she went to as a kid, and her red hair was messy and curly.

She had a smile on and when she saw us, her hands flew up in the air.

"Charles! Silena! I haven't seen you in a long time! What was it, July 4rth?" She hugged me and then pulled back and looked at me. "Look at how much you have grown! And Charles, look at you, all grown up!" She gave him a hug and moved us inside. She sat us down on a couch and I looked around. There were paintings all over. One of the most impressive was hanging on the opposite wall. It was a picture of Mom and Dad. They were on the beach. It was the same one that I saw by Dad's bed in Cabin three. They looked so peaceful, even if they were really young and unfamiliar.

"What brings you two here? Who is your friend?" Leo, her husband came around the corner with a cup of coffee and bed head. He smiled and it looked really tired.

"My name is James Sampson, son of Apollo, Ma'am. We need a prophecy." When he mentioned the Greek god, Rachel's smile disappeared.

"So. They have told you." Charles nodded. Rachel got up and closed the blinds and made sure the door was locked. Then she looked at Leo. "Leo, Percy and Annabeth have told them"

He swigged down the coffee and he looked a bit perky. He sat down next to Rachel and look at the three teenagers across from them.

"What's the prophecy for?" Leo asked, very interested.

Charles sighed and I looked away. I didn't want to tell them. James began to tell them. We went over the whole deal with Prometheus and Dad's disappearance. Rachel was really upset about Dad. Once it was all over. Rachel was almost in tears. Leo rubbed her back and closed his eyes. Rachel rose up from the couch and paced nervously back and forth from the kitchen and back to the couch. Leo turned in his seat and looked at his wife.

"We are going to find Dad, I know we will. Trust us." I said to her.

She ran her fingers through her blazing fire like hair. All of a sudden she straightened up and blinked. When she opened, them, they were a bright glowing green. Almost like the man but just a really bright green. Leo jumped up and hovered his arms around her. I jumped up ready to help and so did the others. Before I could run over to Rachel she began to speak. A thin green trail of smoke erupted out of his mouth and an echoing, deep and female voice boomed out from her mouth.

And this is what she said:

_Thou shall soon find_

_What thy seeks_

_But once thou is blind_

_The game becomes weak_

_Through rain and heat_

_Thou shall find themselves beat_

_Do not forget_

_The power he keeps._

I was star struck and I dropped my jaw in surprise. Rachel crumpled and dropped to the floor. Leo caught her underneath the arms as her head rolled to a stop on his arm. Her hair flopped into her face. Leo reached to the couch for a pillow and tucked it under her head and laid her down in the floor.

"Well I guess we have our prophecy." James said.

**A/N: OHH! I am really not good at poems so, please don't beat me for the terrible rhyming! Haha, I have the next chapter ready so I will be posting very soon too. I got to finish. I am on a roll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was going to be chapter 8 but then I forgot that with each quest you need a prophecy. So that was the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way- for that last review, I never understood that Rachel was supposed to be maiden. Oops! If you want me to break the suspense, the guy with the golden eyes is Prometheus. If he had normal eyes, I thought it would come off a me putting a stalker guy in the story. And about the kids flying, I didn't really want to write about them being in the car for a long time. I also thought that if they had some "Athena" in them, Zeus would think twice about blasting them.**

Silena's POV:

We left Rachel and Leo's house with her still unconscious. We got back on the bus going to the airport. It was four stops until we rolled into the airport. I grabbed my bag and they followed me through the revolving door.

We found the place where all the flights were listed and looked at the times and places. There were so many places. Flights headed to snow, plains, grassy areas, and lots of dry places. The dryness would definitely fit the description of Dad's supposed location.

"Which one?" I asked. There were so many.

"Come on." James grabbed my wrist and Charles's backpack. We were dragged down the hallway of the airport. We followed James until we had the courage to ask him where he was going.

"Find a rainbow or water…" Charles gave me a funny look about the hose but I reluctantly pointed out a restroom. He slipped through the door. It was a staff restroom and so it was fairly large. All three of us stood in the restroom and I locked the door.

James dug through his pack and brought out a spray bottle and the bag of money. At the bottom of the bag, there was a handful of golden coins. This day was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"I knew it would be hard to find a rainbow in the desert so I brought a spray bottle, and drachmas of course." James zipped up his bag and filled up the bottle with the facet. He ensured that the light was on and handed the bottle to Charles. "Squeeze" He ordered and Charles let out a stream of water. It was set on the mist setting and at the right angle, it made a light rainbow. Cool!

"O goddess, accept my offering." He tossed the coin in the rainbow and it disappeared. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood Hill" The mist made a picture, and Chiron came into view. He looked up. His arm was around Mom and she was crying into her hands.

"Children! Hello, is everyone alright?" Mom looked up when Chiron spoke. She looked stared right into my eyes and relief washed over her face. She smiled and searched for Charles.

"Where is Charles?" She asked concerned. Charles moved the rainbow just enough for her to see his face. He waved a hand. She sighed and leaned back with a smile on her face. James took the initiative and took a step forward.

"We are all right Chiron. We were just wondering if you had any idea where Percy would be." Mom winced and another tear ran down her cheek at Dad's name. "We were thinking he would be in a desert. Zeus would want Prometheus to be as deserted as possible. I also think I heard you say something about a desert when you came back from the meeting at Olympus last month. Sorry, I eavesdropped that night." Chiron frowned and then answered James.

"Yes. All I know is that the most likely place Percy would be would be chained to the rock as a substitution to Prometheus. I am not sure which desert he is in though. Grover is going to try and make connection with him using their empathy link as soon as he arrives here."

Then I heard a shrill scream came from the background at Camp Half-Blood. Bianca came into view with flowers in her hair. I am pretty sure the Aphrodite girls Chiron gave her off to took really good care of her because her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing an adorable dress.

"You guys left me here" she pouted. I smiled and Charles did too at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry Bianca, but we will be back really, really soon I promise. We will be back with Dad too, ok?" Bianca's lips drew a smile on her face as excitement poured across her expression. She climbed into Mom's lap and Mom brushed her long black hair with her fingers.

"Sounds good. Go get some bad guys!" Bianca made fists and began punching the air. Mom smiled and waved.

"Thanks, Chiron. We will IM you as soon as we know more." James motioned for Charles to stop squeezing the bottle. The mist stopped and the last thing I saw was Bianca's teeth in a large and wide grin.

"Ok that was fricken' cool! You have got to teach me how to do that!" I chuckled.

James smiled and began to pack his belongings into his bag. I laid a hand on his and he looked up, blue eyes meeting my grey ones.

"Can we… call Dad?" I asked and he slowly pulled out another Drachma. He handed it to me and Charles concentrated on making the best rainbow he could with the spray gun. His hand was pumping furiously.

"O Goddess, accept my offering." I mocked James and threw the coin in. "Show me Percy Jackson." For a minute nothing happened. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"DAMMIT" I cursed under my breath. But just as soon as it left my lips, I caught my breath. A small picture was forming. I came closer and James grabbed the spray bottle so Charles could see.

There he was. Dad. He had the same clothing on when I last saw him. The only difference was that it was ripped in multiple places. In each rip was wound with dried blood that soaked his shirt. His face was grimy and the black hair was encrusted with mud and dirt. His shirt had a rip in it and there was the biggest gash I have ever seen right in the gut. The cut was deep and slowly gushing blood. It was making me queasy. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took in. He was chained at he hands and the feet. The chains wrapped around a large boulder and he was restrained like a puppy on a leash.

Something was swirling overhead and Dad tried to curl up into a ball as best as he could. It didn't help because the biggest vulture swooped out of the sky and dragged it's claw across his face. It left a six inch gash in his cheek and he screamed a heart wrenching noise. It echoed through out and pierced my ears.

"Dad!" Charles yelled. He looked up and his green eyes opened at the IM in front of him.

"Charles! Silena!" He tried to say something more but was cut short by yet another vulture coming down. It came and attacked his leg. It ripped another cut into his thigh. He screamed out again.

"Dad! Where are you? We are going to save you, but you just need to tell us where you are!" He shook his head back and forth.

"No. No, I am not having you risk your life. Stay home. I will figure a way out of this." His voice was waving in and out of certainty.

"Absolutely not. We are going to help you. Dammit Dad, just tell us. Do you even know?" Charles screamed into the mist. Another vulture swooped down and scratched at his cut on his stomach. That one was the worst of his injuries. He screamed and arched is back in pain. He moved his lips but I couldn't hear what was coming out of them until he raised his voice.

"Death. Death Val-" he started but then relaxed with his eyes closed. Dad lay, passed out from the loss of blood, on the floor of Death Valley. Death Valley, the hottest place in the USA.

The picture dissolved when a vulture flew threw it, and we were left alone in a bathroom.

James quickly packed everything up and flung his backpack on his shoulder. He opened the bathroom door and ran out. He looked back and shouted for us to follow. An impatient flight stewardess was surprised to find three teenagers walk out of the bathroom.

We ran after James and bought tickets for the city closest to Death Valley.

"Should we call Mom or do that weird mist thingy?" I asked when we found our seats on the plane.

"No. To save Percy, we need to get there as soon as possible."

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! Another Chapter! Yeah. Ok cool. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow am I excited to get this chapter out! I actually don't know what this one is going to be. So it might be really short and crappy. All the flight layovers, etc I am making up. And yes, these times in the first paragraph may seem crazy but flight times are crazy like that.**

Charles's POV:

The flight tickets we got had a layover in Dallas, TX. When the plane touched down on the runway, I looked outside and saw it was dark outside. Our going from Dallas TX, to Las Vegas, NV would depart at 5:30 AM the next morning. The gate for the flight had seats and we plopped down onto the first three available seats. I looked at the time. 10:02 PM. Sleep sounded really good right now. I suggested it.

Silena's tummy growled. She gave us a guilty look and threw her head back with a whole hearted laugh.

"Sorry. Just a little hungry." Now she brought it up, I was really hungry too.

James went through his backpack. He brought out twenty dollars and handed it to me.

"I am hungry too. Can you get me a bag of pretzels?" Then he pulled us in close. "Don't trust anybody. Be careful. I will be here with all of our stuff."

I nodded and pulled Silena towards the food counters. From a general food store, three bottles of water for all of us. Silena came back with a pack of mint gum, and a bag of ruffles and a smile. I grabbed a roll of Chips Ahoy and a bag of beef jerky.

I still haven't found the pretzels for James. I put our things on the counter next to the cashier. The clerk looked up from her magazine. She was a blonde girl who looked like a cheerleader from high school. She didn't look very enthusiastic or helpful.

"Hello my name is Kelli, can I be of assistance?"

"Where might the pretzels be?" She got out of her seat and walked around the counter. She walked with a kind of limp. She sniffed the air a bit and directed us over to the right. She went into a door in the wall and I saw a lots of stock.

"I will just be a second." She said

"Thanks" I turned around and saw a package of oreos. I was always a sucker for cookies.

"Silena. How about some oreos?" She didn't answer. Probably because she wasn't there. I pulled my key off my neck and I threw open the door the clerk went in. My sword grew and I held it out. I poked something fleshy.

I found the light switch and flicked it on. Kelli was standing behind Silena with a knife below her chin. Silena didn't dare speak a word. With her other hand, Kelli stroked Silena's black hair. She trembled under her hand. I held my sword at the ready. I am going to kill her if she hurts my sister.

"I had a friend once. He had black hair exactly like this. Do you know him?" She looked up at me in question. "His name was Percy Jackson." She said Dad's name with a snarl. Kellie bared her teeth and her eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Let her go. Now!" I said, trying to sound as heroic and brave as possible. It didn't work because my voice cracked and I had to get a firmer grip on my sword, still stretched out towards the pair. Kelli pulled up on the knife pressing it into Silena's neck even more. Silena whimpered and struggled a bit but her fight was useless.

"I am going to kill your sister and then I am going to kill you, disgusting little boy. You father would be very pissed with me. And then I will kill him too!" She chuckled. While she was saying this, Silena mouthed numbers to me.

1...

2...

3...

Silena Elbowed her in the gut and ripped the knife away from her neck. She slammed her foot into Kelli's knee and she buckled. Silena whipped out her quiver of arrows and bow. She had always had a good aim. I grabbed her arm and jumped over the counter and we hid underneath the cash register. Silena notched an arrow and popped up straight, took aim and fired. The arrow had lodged itself into Kelli's thigh. Silena fired another at the other leg, but it only bounced off harmlessly.

I rolled behind a stand of novels and threw a paper back at her. Her attention was diverted from the countless arrows she was dodging. Kelli ran at me and I scrambled to the refrigerated section of the foods. She lunged at me but I opened a fridge door and slammed her head into it. I got up and started to run. When I looked back, Silena had one foot on her back and one foot on the ground, pinning her down on the ground. She had three arrows notched and pulled back into position. She aimed right for Kelli's head and let go. The arrows sprouted out from the back of her hair. That gave me enough time to stab Kelli in her shoulder, leaving a gapping hole.

"You imbecile! I am going to kill yo-" And then she burst into dust.

Silena looked up at me. "You are pretty good with that bow."

"Hell ya!" She blushed and then a giant grin swept across her face. "I am just so glad I didn't get my throat slit." Silena slowly made her way to our merchandise. I put some money on the counter and left with our stuff. I just hoped security hadn't seen us kill a mythological creature. Mom told me about the mist in the car so I was hoping the didn't see what Silena and I saw.

We made our way back to the gate. James was falling asleep with his head nodding off and falling down on his shoulder or the back of the chair.

"James." I shook his shoulder and he jumped awake.

"Hey. You're not dead." He said groggily.

"Well we were almost dead meat there for a second." Silena informed him. He demanded what happened. We told him about the fight and everything that happened as we ate our snacks. Once we were done, he was really surprised that we could fight off an Empousi or whatever they are called. I wasn't surprised, and nor was Silena, because I had been training with Dad for so long.

"I will take the first watch. You guys get some sleep." I said. James refused but he eventually put his blonde head against the chair and was non responsive in a minute. Silena yawned and laid her head in my lap. I tried to be as still as possible so I didn't wake her. I soothed her to sleep and brushed her hair with my fingers.

I watched the clock and suspicious people while they were asleep. All the way to 5:00 AM.

**A/N: If you look to your right, you will see Kelli being defeated by Silena and Charles. If you look to your left, you will see the plane getting ready for them to get on soon. If you look below, there is a very delicious looking review button. And finally, if you can read the future, you will see another chapter coming up soon! Thanks ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so bored! Here goes nothing! They are going to Las Vegas and then Death Valley. I map quested and it said Death Valley and Las Vegas were only 2 hours apart. I am being a little more loose with the language, now that I rated this a "T" story. Just a small warning…**

Silena's POV:

I awoke to the flight attendant speaking over the loud speaker telling us that first class was boarding currently. There were people here now. Much more than before. I straightened up and found Charles with his head against the back of the chair, mouth open the slightest and snoring softly. I rubbed my eyes and shook him awake. He jumped and then blinked a few times. Now that it was light outside, I could see Dallas.

It was a bright sunny day and there was a freeway running by.

"Gate 3B for Las Vegas, NV is now loading seats 10-24. Seats 10-24 only please." The lady behind the counter announced. That was us. James came over from the counter and picked up his bag. We followed him onto the plane. Once we took our seats, I took the watch. Charles and James slept very soundly despite turbulence and the take off.

The only inconspicuous thing that happened on the plane while they were out, was I could have sworn I saw the same creepy guy we rode in the elevator with at Rachel's apartment. But it was a false alarm. I think…

Charles and James woke up when the plane touched down. We had to find Dad really quick so we hauled throughout the airport. I popped my seatbelt early and the plane was still slowly moving when we got our bags from the overhead compartment. The stewardess and pilot were not happy but we escaped before they could yell at us.

We passed the baggage claim and were out the door. A long line of taxis and buses were waiting for people to come out from their flights. Las Vegas was wonderful. So many bright lights and colors. I wished we could stay for a while. Charles taught me Texas Hold 'em when I was in the seventh grade and I kicked his ass.

James waved down a taxi and we climbed in.

"Death Valley, if that's possible." I said. It would be a two hour drive and I didn't know if a taxi could take us all the way there.

"Of course." said the taxi driver. His voice was oddly familiar. I had heard it recently. The voice he had was deep and gravelly. I dismissed the thought of knowing someone in Las Vegas.

We took off at the speed limit, exiting the exuberant colors of the brightly lit city. It was day time and the clock in the cab said 8:06 AM. If we got there in enough time, we would be able to start looking for Dad and have enough time. After we got on the deserted highway, James asked for the cab driver we were in a hurry and to pick up the pace. He did so and we were going faster than ever.

About 20 minutes into the drive he made conversation with us.

"What brings you kids out to Death Valley. It's really hot in this time of year." Again, that familiar voice.

"Sightseeing." Charles was a great liar. He was really quick and on his toes for the next question.

"Interesting. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We uh have relatives we need to see but my sister has been wanting to see Death Valley forever."

"Why? There is nothing out here."

Charles stumbled on his answer to this one. "Um… You know how little kids are. Once they decide something they umm will stick with it for along time." He chuckled hoping the driver bought it.

"Yes. I know that is not the reason you want to see Death Valley."

I was so surprised, I could feel my face flush and my palms started to become sweaty. Butterflies started to do the tango in my tummy as it did somersaults over and over again. Charles and James turned ghostly pale. How did he know about Dad?

I was in the seat right behind him. I looked into the rearview mirror, only to see two glowing golden eyes staring back at me. My heart skipped a beat or two and my breath stopped for a second. I gasped and reached over to Charles knee. I squeezed it so hard but I never broke my gaze from the driver's eyes. He was really scaring me.

"You aren't going to make it very far. I actually have a feeling you aren't ever going to arrive at Death Valley young children." Then I understood whose voice it was.

It was the same man from the elevator and from the airplane. Charles made James look at my horrified face and I could feel his concerning stare on the tight hold I had on Charles's knee. With my other hand I pointed to the mirror. Charles and James looked at it. As soon as I heard their surprised gasps, I looked to see what they would say the plan is. All I saw was a moment of speechless on their faces.

"Who in the name of Hades are you?" James asked rather harshly.

The driver pulled off at an exit that was definitely not Death Valley. I didn't know where this crazy guy was going to take us, but I didn't want to know.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I am the Titan, Prometheus." Charles pulled off his key and I readied my bow as much as I could in a moving vehicle. James fingered the hilt of his sword. We were ready. I haven't fought a titan. I could go down but I was going to go down fighting like a badass.

Prometheus pulled over into a remote alley. He parked the car and climbed out with inhuman speed. Charles, James and I got out so that we had the car in front of us and Prometheus. The only bad part was there was a brick wall behind us, so there was no where to go. It felt like a scene from a movie where the victim put his or herself into a horrible situation.

Charles unlocked his sword and James pulled out his from his pack. I notched an arrow and got ready to pull back.

"It's a pity you won't be able to say goodbye to your father." He unsheathed a sword from hidden pocket in his trousers. He put on an evil grin. "If you haven't figured out, I am going to kill you very soon." He laughed and I could feel the ground shake.

"Screw it." I muttered and pulled back an arrow. It miserably passed his ear, missing only by an inch. Charles and James charged at him and started fighting. Maybe we had a chance. Three demigods to one Titan? I had my hopes up until I saw his maneuvers. Prometheus fought the two as if they were just simply a small wind trying to knock over a mighty pine tree.

I jumped onto the car's hood and took my place. I decided they would fight him and I would stand back and try to launch as many successful arrows as I could.

I saw my chance. He was holding off Charles and James and wasn't paying attention to me. I aimed another one at Prometheus and it hit his shoulder. I notched another and before he had the chance to turn around and understand what had hit him, I hit him again in the butt. I smiled as I watched golden blood pour out from his hilarious wounds. Gold was different but I was getting used to the different that presented itself all the time.

Charles landed a blow with his fist to the Titan's jaw. James attempted to strike Prometheus win the gut but he was too fast. He kicked James in the chest and sent him flying towards a dumpster. He hit his head and a bit of blood started to drip down his forehead. During his moment of triumph, I watched my arrows sprout themselves on many places on his strong body.

James acted like his head injury was only a paper cut and went back to fighting along side with Charles. I could tell we were slowly tearing the titan down. James made several impressive jabs. Charles planted some dangerous and harmful blows. I had shot so many arrows, my fingers were becoming calloused but they did help overall.

I watched as Prometheus moved to the taxi and flipped it rapidly. I was still on top and I fell off. I made contact with the wall up really high. As gravity took over, I could feel the rough brick wall run fast against my skin as I fell. I landed with a thump on the ground. In a heap, I turned on my front and lifted myself with my elbows and knees.

"SILENA!" Charles yelled.

The only injuries I had were severe scraps against the side of my face from where I hit the wall, and I could feel a few bruised starting to form on my side when I landed. Damn it was hurting a lot.

I started to jump up and get back to the fight when I was kicked in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me. My breath stopped leaving me gasp for air. This was going to leave a mark. I was kind of getting tired of being beat up. First at the Dallas airport, and now…

A strangled cry left my lips. One similar to mine echoed in the alleyway. I looked up to see a sword sticking out from Prometheus's stomach. He smiled at me as if the sword wasn't an out of the ordinary thing.

"I'll be back." He said. The sword disappeared, as the owner pulled it back out.

Prometheus started to glow a bright gold, almost the color of his horrifying eyes.

"Look away NOW!" That was James's voice. I did as I was told and watched from the inside of my eyelids. A bright light erupted and then it died down. That exit was rather grand I thought, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled on my back and allowed my eyes to open. Charles was hovering above me. James rushed up and grabbed his backpack on the way. They knelt next to me.

"Silena, are you ok? You scared me so much!" Charles asked, flying so many concerning questions. James pulled out a square of ambrosia from his pack. I was really starting to appreciate the whole "I-am-the-son-of-Apollo! I-can-cure-people" thing. It was really working for him.

My face was starting to burn. It hurt a lot and I was still having a hard time breathing from the dangerously harmful kick I scored.

James handed me the candy like substance and I ate it happily. To me it tasted like potatoes chips. Ruffles-my favorite! He then found a dry rag in his bag and got it wet with nectar. With half of the rag, he applied some to my cheek, rubbing it in kindly. With the other half, he pressed to his own forehead.

"What do we do now?" Charles asked.

James zipped up his pack leaving the rag out so he could apply pressure to his gash. I looked at the car. It was in perfect shape, despite some scratches. Somehow, the titan flipped the car in a perfect 360, and it landed back onto it's tires.

"Road trip anyone?"

**A/N: I don't know if Titans can glow like the Gods do but, whatever ****J Enjoy your day! Let me know if you want me to PM you when I update next. I would be more than happy to do so.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chores? NAH! Actually my mother loaded me up today with laundry and dishes. ****L And I am currently BREAKING THE LAW, BREAKING THE LAW!**

Charles POV:

James and Silena's injuries heal up pretty well. I was really luck I didn't have any wounds, but plenty of close calls. We currently were in the cab, driving to Death Valley.

From the state I saw Dad in last time, I didn't know how long he could hold on. It had been at least a day since we made contact with him and those vultures were very gruesome looking. Only a Titan is supposed to with stand them, not a human being. I know I wouldn't stand a chance. I don't know how Dad has survived this long. I don't even know if he has survived.

That thought made me gulp. I couldn't afford to think like that. So I asked Silena and James how they were doing. I couldn't believe that through all of this I still had my wallet with my license. James never leaves camp so he doesn't need a reason to drive. I am sure he knows how but I am driving so they can rest.

"Good. I am hungry though." Silena complained. James pulled out his pretzel bag that he didn't finish and Silena pulled out my cookies. They munched on snacks and occasionally handed me some. I looked at the time. 12:14. We needed to get there as soon as possible if we were going to have the maximum searching time that we planned for. I threw a pretzel in my mouth and punched it. The taxi sped down the freeway as I kept the gas floored.

"Welcome to California!" I announced to the sleeping teenagers in the back seat. The sign whizzed by and they didn't move a muscle. James had a pretzel hanging out of his mouth and Silena had her head back, eyes closed and sleeping softly. I hit a few potholes but they went back to sleep.

A brown sign appeared on my right informing drivers that the national park for Death Valley was up ahead. Exit 97 had an off ramp and I took a right. I reached back and shook Silena's knee. She opened her eyes and took a look around. Her eyes widened as she woke James and packed her bag, getting ready for action.

The entrance to Death Valley was only a few miles off from the highway. It wasn't much. Some picnic tables and a fence keeping people out of the desert. Even with the cool air blowing our way, I was starting to sweat. The heat was a lot. There were a few family caravans parked in the small parking lot. One family was sitting down at the table with their kids. One older couple was sightseeing and leaning on the fence.

I pulled into the parking spot next to the fence. We exited the vehicle and stood next to the fence. We planned this. If there were people, we were going to wait until we had the chance to slip through the wooden planks and run off.

Then there was our chance. The older couple got back into their cars and the family at the picnic table lost a kid and had to run around looking under the vans and table. I crawled through the space with James and Silena right after me. My foot touched the desert floor and we started walking. I would have run, but then I would loose all my energy in the heat.

We walked for what seemed like days. The sun was burning our shoulders and face. My legs burned and I wished to curl into a ball and fall asleep. Getting eaten by some birds wouldn't be bad as long as I wasn't walking through an endless desert.

After two hours of dragging my feet, a bird of prey flew dangerously close over our heads. With closer look it was a vulture. We were getting close. We started walking in it's direction.

I didn't know how close were, until I heard it.

A scream pierced the sky and echoed in every direction. It was male. It had to be Dad. I started running. Silena ran right next to me and James was behind us. I didn't stop running. I kept going until I saw him.

Dad was laying on his side. The birds had now ripped off his shirt. All that he was wearing was a couple of rags and beat up jeans. His hands and ankles were red and raw from the irritating shackles that ran around the rock. He was worse. Some of his wounds had scabbed over but the one on his stomach was even worse. It ran at a diagonal from about six inches from his right armpit to where his hip is on his left side. His eyes were wide open and staring blankly at the sky. The green he had now in his eyes was gone. They were filled with a few tears. It was really bad.

"Daddy!" Silena cried. We knelt by his side and James came up too.

"Annabeth… Where's… Annabeth…" He sounded horrible. His breath was scraggily and short. Dad's eyes were unfocused and were moving around rapidly trying to focus on something. Anything, but I could tell he couldn't. The immense lose of blood was to much for him to handle.

"Dad, it's Charles, and Silena." I watched a smile spread across his face. It quickly disappeared when James started to work on Dad. He handed me many squares of ambrosia. I slowly fed them to Dad. James whipped out his medicine kit and was patching him up.

His hands were moving so quick, I couldn't register what they were doing. I saw him pull out a long bandage. James soaked the fabric with nectar and started to wrap it around Dad's middle. He had to slowly move his hand underneath his back to reach the other side.

We were ordered to do many things. James had Silena put pressure on his stomach and I was working on adding butterfly band aids to the minor cuts. They had to be closed so that they didn't get infected.

We kept talking with Dad so he stayed with us. He listened to how our plane rides went. Sometimes he would chuckle but then would get caught in a massive coughing fit. Dad would arch his back and turn on his side so he could convulse with the body racking coughs. Silena rubbed his back speaking encouraging words.

I was applying another band aid to a cut on his arm when Silena gasped. Dad had a small trail of blood pouring out from his mouth. It was small but a cause for worry. James looked up at Dad's dirt caked face and gave him a quick swig of nectar. Dad drank it appreciatively.

"Mr. Jackson, can you call your Pegasus please?" I don't know what Dad did but he nodded letting him know that a Pegasus would be coming soon. I looked at him confused. He then whispered to me. "Blood out of the mouth is never a good sign. We need to get him out of here NOW. I don't have enough supplies to keep him alive for much longer."

Silena looked worried and grabbed Dad's bloody hand and squeezed. He closed his eyes and squeezed back. Another coughing fit and a bit more blood than last time was spit up. A shudder went down my spine.

Suddenly Dad's face turned into worry. His eyebrows scrunched up.

"Don't… Look…" He managed and I got the feeling something was coming. He pulled us in close, lifting his arms with as much strength he had. I leaned in, and closed my eyes. I could smell the metallically smell of his red blood that coated us, the ground, and almost every inch of his body. Something became really bright and it felt as if the rays of the sun were licking our back.

The light died down and we all looked at the source.

Prometheus was standing with his arms straight out, trying to make a grand and magnificent entrance.

"Miss me?"

**A/N: Oh no! That's not good… Read and Review please! Have a wonderful day J**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, this story is on it's way! I am happy to say that… I have nothing to do. I really actually don't know what to say. I did have a WONDERFUL day today though ****J Enjoy this chapter!**

Charles POV:

I stood up and picked up my sword. I opened it when I saw Dad just in case there was danger, but now I have a reason to use it.

Prometheus stood there with his sword in hand. Somehow he had healed a lot. The gaping hole where I had stabbed him in the alley was gone and he looked plenty healthy. When he slowly walked forwards, he dragged his leg. Obviously, there were still some injuries. I remember Silena's arrow pierce that limp leg.

"Fight him if you can. I am going to work on Percy." James said to us and we left our positions. Dad didn't know who was here but I could tell he knew something, because he tried to sit up and see what was going on. James pushed him back down and he fell back with exhaustion.

Silena readied her bow and I gripped my sword and stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready young idiots." He snarled at us. That did it. I was going to pummel this guy into a pulp.

Then, way to fast for me to register, Prometheus lunged his body and knocked Silena over. Her bow skidded across the desert and her hand went up instinctively in protection. Prometheus threatened to stab a hole in my sister and I wouldn't let that happen.

I charged with my sword aimed at his side. He saw me from the corner of his eye and held his hand up. I had to much inertia so I kept running and he side swiped my sword so it ran across his back instead. Prometheus turned on his side and got a strong grip on the hilt of my sword. He yanked it out of my hand and threw it far, next to Silena's bow.

I sat there defenses and just praying to the Gods we would get out of here alive. _Please, please, please just help us. Anything would work_. In my time of need, a rock appeared in my sight. I picked it up and smashed it against the Titan's head. When I asked, James said the golden blood was called Ichor, and it was now flowing continuously from the wound I made on the back of his head.

Prometheus growled fiercely and I saw Silena pull out an arrow from her quiver and stab him repeatedly in the side. I took this opportunity to run over and grab our weapons. When I returned to the two people fighting on the ground, the scene made me laugh.

"You ass! I am going to kill you! I hate you! You are going to crash and burn you stupid lowlife!" Silena was stabbing Prometheus with the same arrow yelling many insults at the mighty titan, who was trying to escape Silena's jabs. Silena looked up at me and I tossed her the bow and she swiftly grabbed it in the air and notched an arrow.

I started at Prometheus with my sword raised when a deep rumble shook the valley we were in. The Gods must have answered my prayers. Lightning flashed and rain started to fall.

Crap. I read somewhere that in deserts when it starts raining, rarely, it RAINS. Cats and dogs, flash floods, the works.

I was distracted by the sudden change of weather, I didn't see the sword scrape against my shin. It felt as if fire was racing on my leg. Compared to Dad, it was a minor injury but it still hurt really bad. The cut he gave me on my right leg was deep.

I cried out in pain and collapsed on my side holding my leg to my chest. My heart raced and the wound throbbed. James looked up to where we were and ran to me with a square of ambrosia. He pulled out his sword and started in on the fight. Silena and James were working as fast as they could. I munched on the ambrosia he handed me on his way into the fight. It was starting to feel better.

I stood up and could walk with a limp. That stuff was magic.

I picked up my sword and headed to the fight. I squinted from the rain. Prometheus was holding off Silena and James and wasn't looking at me. I crept silently towards him and thrust my sword. He stopped at my blade that was now lodged in his gut. I pulled it back out releasing lots more blood.

He merely chuckled but I could tell he was in pain. He turned around to probably kill me but was cut short by a wall of water. The flash flood swept everybody off their feet. Perfect timing. I was caught in the water and so was James and Silena. We all were swept downstream, towards Dad, who was still chained up.

Then I had a crazy idea. While I was being swept away, I aimed my body towards the restraints on Dad's wrists. I was able, somehow, to break the bonds. Dad's hand was released from the metal and the cuff automatically and grew back new shackles. Finally the water had let up and I saw where everyone was.

Dad was still shackled at three of his limbs. Being the son of Poseidon, the water had healed some of his minor cuts but the larger ones were still present. James was sprawled out on his back not far from Silena, who was slumped against another boulder. Surprisingly, Prometheus was next to me but he couldn't reach me. One of his feet were chained to the boulder. Noticing this, I quickly picked myself up, and cut the rest of Dad's chains.

Once the metal lost contact with a person, it reached out to the strongest, closest person. That person was Prometheus. In just a few seconds I had Prometheus chained up like he was supposed to be.

I ran over to Dad. He was completely dry but sputtering and coughing up more blood. Despite the water, he was still in a fretful and delicate state.

"Silena… She ok?" I looked at Silena and James who were making their way over to us. A bit wet, but still manageable. They walked in a wide arch around the chained and now screaming titan.

"She's fine, Dad. We need to get you out of here." I reached under his arms to help support him back on his feet. James hurried to his other side and did the same. Dad was now standing but we were holding most of his weight. We started hobbling away from his pool of blood and Prometheus. Silena followed with her hands out ready to catch Dad if he fell.

We only got about a football field's length away when Dad collapsed to the ground. He spit some red liquid from his mouth and rolled onto his back to rest. I sat down too next to him. Silena took off her pack and positioned it underneath Dad's head so that he had a nice pillow. She started to comb his hair with her fingers. It was knotted and she was struggling to pull her fingers through evenly. James kept working with Dad and his cuts.

Dad smiled and looked at the sky. It wasn't like he had been looking before. It was a look that was focused. Two shadows passed over us

I looked up to see a black stallion with wings stretched out and landing gracefully. Another Pegasus was right behind him.

"Blackjack." Dad greeted the horse and then let out another cough. Blackjack, I was assuming was the black one, snorted in disapproval, seeing his master being this beat up.

James smiled. "Porkie Pie!"

I smiled too and so did Silena. There was our ride home.

**A/N: Gotta go to sleep now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am going to write another story, but I don't know what it should be about. If you have any suggestions, let me know-because I am bored!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! I am sad! My story is almost over. I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not but lets see where it takes us.**

Silena's POV:

The horses were very pretty. They were black as night and quick as lightning. No wonder they could fly from Camp to Death Valley in under 10 minutes.

We had a hard time helping Dad get on Blackjack. He kept slumping over on his side, holding his wound. Porkie Pie helped Dad on Blackjack's back and Charles sat behind Dad to make sure he didn't fall off. James and I were on the other Pegasus.

Once we checked that we had everything, the horses took flight. It was the most exuberant experience of all. It only took 8 minutes or so to reach camp, but they seemed like 8 years.

I would looked at the clouds and run my hands through them at top speeds. They were not like I imagined but they had a different feel to them. Then I would look below and see the ground so far down. The buildings looked like ants and I couldn't even see the people. Then I would look at Dad. He was really not doing good. He was crumpled on the horse's neck, desperately holding on with so little strength. Charles had a firm grip on his shoulders so he didn't topple over. Dad's hair was whipping back and forth with the wind. His jet black hair blended in with Blackjack's fur making them look connected. His breathing was raspy and quiet.

7 minutes into the flight, I looked down to see Manhattan. I grew a smile thinking, we were home! I glanced at everyone else. James was sitting behind me, hugging me at the waist so he didn't fall off the butt of our horse. If this were someone at school, I would have given a second thought about this position but we have been through so much together I didn't doubt it.

James had his eyes focused on Dad who had another coughing fit. This was the worst one of all. Charles had to hold onto him so tightly I thought he would squeeze out his insides. Dad leaned forward and with each hack that came out of his mouth, a small amount of blood trailed down his chin. Once it ended, he pulled his hand away from his stomach. The wound had started bleeding again, and it was coming fast. The horses started descent.

Once their hooves touched the ground, I took off and started running towards camp. The horses landed on the beach, which was kind of a far ways away, but the Pegasus couldn't go any farther, they were so tired.

"MOM!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. I stood at the boundary of camp watching for any sign of a blonde, weeping form. Everyone turned to me and then I saw her. My mother opened the door of the big house and peeked her head outside.

"He needs a medic, quick!" She yelled at Chiron and he started gathering supplies. Mom reached me and we started running to where Dad was. After a bit of running, Mom was taking the lead going faster than I had ever seen her run. Once our feet touched the gritty sand, tears started coming to her eyes as she saw the love her life. They had gotten Dad off Blackjack and James was laying his head down on the sand.

Mom rushed over to him and knelt down next to him. She was smiling with salty tears streaming down her cheeks. Dad had his eyes open but couldn't recognize anything. I'm sure everything was blurry for him.

"Percy!" He searched for Mom's hand and she grabbed it happily. "Percy, oh Gods, Percy!" James was doing his best to help but he didn't have enough supplies.

"Annabeth… It's…" Dad tried but was at loss for words.

"It's me, Annabeth. Your going to be fine" Mom reassured him.

Dad smiled and closed his eyes. Then he rolled onto his side facing Mom and coughed, spraying and arch of blood. It went everywhere over Mom's jeans and shirt. Her face filled with horror. Apparently this was not a good sign. She looked at James.

"I think, when he was tied to a rock, this big gash here?' James pointed at the one ripping itself across Dad's middle. "I think it punctured a small hole in his lung." He never told us this, and now I was beginning to worry.

"Perseus Jackson! You are not dying today! Stay with me!" Mom started yelling harshly. I rarely hear Mom use his full name.

Dad nodded as best as he could. Mom leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and it looked like she had just applied lipstick. Then Dad's lips became more red as blood bubbled and overflowed and out his mouth. Mom cursed. "Where is that damn Medic?" As if on cue, Chiron and a numerous number of Apollo campers rushed with a stretcher and aide. I watched as they put Dad's bloody body onto the bed and carried him back to the big house. Mom ran along side them, holding his hand all the way.

"Is my Dad going to be ok?" I asked James who was watching him disappear over the crest of a sand dune.

"I don't know." He said. My gut filled with worry. Anger bubbled inside of me as I thought about everything we have done. I traveled across the country to find him and now Dad might die. I didn't want to turn into that kid who lost someone and goes "Emo" for the next few months because they can't move on.

Then I thought about Mom. They weren't just a normal couple. Now that I know, they had a special connection. They have known each other since they have been twelve. All the quests and adventures they have gone on together have grown a more permanent bond. If something happened to Dad, it would ruin her world. She would never get over it. Same thing with Dad.

I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I guess we better make our way to the Big House." Charles said with his voice cracking.

"Yeah, sure." I walked with James and Charles back to the house. My brother put his arm around me and we walked in silence towards the Big House.

As we walked through camp, people started asking lots of questions. So many were flung at us and it made me feel like I was in the middle of a paparazzi crowd. I couldn't focus on them. All I wanted was to see my Mom and Dad. James gave them a fierce look and they backed off.

He walked with us to the Big House. At the porch, he let us walk in ourselves. He told us that he would stay outside to inform the campers of their quests. He told us we should be with our family.

I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back and nodded at Charles. We walked in.

I saw Mom sitting on a couch with an empty tissue box. Bianca was sitting with her, her short legs sticking out from the couch, not able to touch the floor. My heart melted and I ran into her arms when she saw me. I cried into Mom's neck and she stroked my black hair. She held out her other arm and Charles joined us, but he stayed strong and did not shed a tear.

"Is Dad?…" I asked

"No. He is down the hall, b-but they w-won't let me s-see him yet." Mom stumbled over every other word.

A door down the hallway opened and we all straightened up. We heard hooves on the wooden hallway and I knew it was Chiron. He turned the corner and Mom held her breath.

"How is h-he?" Mom asked with her hand clapped over her mouth.

Chiron opened his mouth to say what he was going to say.

"He is going to be fine, Annabeth." She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She smiled and held us close. I felt so relieved.

"Can I see him" She asked and then rubbed her nose.

Chiron nodded and moved down the hall. We followed him with Bianca in tow.

"Fourth door on the left." Mom thanked him and we approached the door. I couldn't see anything in the room. Mom touched the door knob but then turned around.

"I will get you in a bit. Let me be alone with him." Charles nodded and we stayed behind. Mom walked in and I peeked in the small window pane that was embedded in the door.

Dad had his eyes closed and Mom broke down into hysterics. She rushed to his side and gripped his hand. He woke up and looked at her with his sea green eyes that now had no trace of fear, like I saw at Death Valley. I couldn't hear what he said when he moved his lips but Mom laughed. That was Dad, always making jokes in the dire times. I was just happy he wasn't bleeding and coughing anymore.

She sat with him listening to him talk, drinking in the fact that he was with her. After a few minutes of tears, laughter and smiles, Dad reached out for Mom and pulled her in. She leaned down and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then pulled away remembering about us.

Dad looked at the door. He smiled when he saw my face and Charles's right on top of mine, eavesdropping on their moment. Bianca was getting impatient now. She pulled on my tattered shirt and whined. Charles grabbed her with one swoop of his arm and hoisted her up to see Dad. She put a hand to the glass and asked for Mommy and Daddy.

Mom looked at us and then back at Dad. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered something short. Probably, _I love you._ Next, she opened the door and took Bianca from Charles. He handed her off and we walked in.

"I am so proud of you, son." Charles looked grateful and held his head up high, acknowledging the compliment. Everything that he did really helped. His fighting, comforting edge and just being my brother was such a wonderful feeling that I kept throughout this quest.

"Silena, you are so strong and beautiful too." Dad said, his eyes meeting mine. I had never considered myself as those things, but now I can see what he is talking about. Everyone in my family had green eyes. I was the only one who got my mothers eyes. I always thought she was a model of some sort. I am almost a replica of her, and I am grateful for these stormy orbs that help me see things more clearly.

"And Bianca! You are such a brave little girl." She giggled and climbed onto Dad's bed. He ruffled her hair.

"Kids, let's let Dad sleep, ok?" Mom said smiling at all of us. I know she is happy to see that we are all safe, and under her wing.

We reluctantly walked out the door, but I looked back and saw my two perfect parents laughing with each other. I am so glad my Dad is back.

**A/N: Got bored, so why not? I will kill of Percy! Just kidding, I wouldn't ever do that, but I can beat him up haha! Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review! There is going to be one more chapter so stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, last chapter. Well here it goes! I am messaging Meitte in the Rain, and I am going to pair up each of the peeps who went on the quest. Ok I am changing something- It's not big but… The whole story takes place in the summer. They have to have their first bead, so… It's not school time. Yeah I really screwed that up haha! Anyway, enjoy.**

Charles POV:

We left Dad and Mom in the Big house and sat on the steps on the Poseidon Cabin. Lots of people were waiting for the perfect moment to come and ask us about our family history. I saw Chiron clop down the steps and gallop all throughout the camp, greeting people and answering questions.

He made his way over to Cabin three and crossed his arms in front of us.

"Tell me exactly what happened." And so we did. We told him about the airplane rides, Kelli, and Death Valley. He winced at when we told him what state Dad was in. Chiron was really interested in the parts where we took down Prometheus like a hurricane on steroids.

"Interesting…" He pondered all the events that we told him.

"Thank you for everything you have done. You all have been very brave to go on this quest to save your father's life." Bianca smiled and kicked her feet back and forth. Chiron wished us well and he walked away towards the big house to check in with our parents.

James came towards us turning his head around and around looking for something. As soon as he reached us he turned he back to the cabin. His legs jittered up and down nervously.

"What is it? Are you ok, James?' He looked at us and then back at the crowd of orange shirts.

"Yeah, I have been searching for…"

"JAMES!" I looked at where the female voice came from. A tall girl in shorts came sprinting towards us. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and long slender legs. James started running towards her too. They hugged each other in the middle and they kissed. I was guessing this was his girlfriend.

"You… I just heard… I can't believe… you- I have been worried out of my mind!" She was stuttering just letting the fact that James wasn't hurt sink in. He laughed and sunk his head into her hair and gripped her harder.

"Aren't they cute!" Silena whispered in my ear.

James grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards us. Bianca must have recognized her because she got up and left us.

"Emily!" Bianca jumped into her arms and Emily flung her around in the air. Emily held her, supporting her with her left hip.

"You must be the children of the legendary Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Pleased to meet you, I am Emily Connor, daughter of Aphrodite." She had a sweet tone and had a friendly personality. "Your sister is the cutest! While you were gone, we had a really fun time. Didn't we, Bianca?" Bianca giggled and threw her arms up while still in her embrace. I was glad to hear that Bianca was in good hands while we were gone.

"Hi!" said Silena. I shook her hand and she smiled. We talked for a while about how they met and she demanded to hear all about our quest. I remembered our visit to Rachel and I wondered exactly how the prophecy fit in with our quest.

_Thou shalt soon find_

_What thy seeks._

Ok… Well we found Dad, so check.

_But once thou is blind_

_The game becomes weak._

When we were fighting Prometheus, Dad was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. Dad was the game because he was the victim tied to the boulder.

_Through rain and heat_

_Thou shall find themselves beat._

Rain, obviously was the flash flood that swept through the valley. Heat because of the desert. We were almost beat from the greatness of Prometheus's strength.

_Do not forget_

_The power he keeps._

In a million years, even when I have a place in the underworld, I will never ever forget the adventures we had. Most of all, I won't forget the strength of the titan, Prometheus. The horrifying feeling that he radiated was one I didn't want to feel again.

"Hey, it's time for dinner guys! Let's go get our bead." Emily fingered a necklace full of little clay beads. James had one too. They both had the same number of beads on their leather cords. Now that I took a closer look at them, I remember two necklaces just like that in my mother's jewelry box. They were full of beads. At least 17, and probably, no-definitely more.

Emily put Bianca down and we all went to the Pavilion. There were so many people there.

Mom had been able to help Dad get out of bed. With enough nectar and ambrosia, he was walking. He was still holding his stomach in pain but he looked much better.

Mom helped his sit down at the Poseidon table and then had to sit down according to the camp rules, at the Athena table. All throughout dinner they were making lovey dovey eyes at each other from across the table despite the constant questions she got from her younger siblings. Silena and I kept making fun of them and Dad just pushed us off. I found James and he was doing the same with Emily who was sitting at a table full of Aphrodite girls.

Bianca was telling us about the time she had while we were gone.

Chiron was telling us about the wonderful things that happened this year and about our quest. That part made us all blush with embarrassment. Then we handed out beads. Dad explained that for each year, they gave out a bead. Mom came over to give us a cord and a bead.

They were wearing their necklaces, which were overflowing with beads.

"What's this one?" Bianca fingered one that was around Dad's neck. It was a picture of the empire state building. There were miniature names scripted on them. I looked at Mom's eyes for an explanation, wondering what it was.

Dad started to tell us.

"Silena Beaguard and Charles Beckendorf. The strongest, and bravest heroes I have ever known. We named them after you." Mom shed a tear and turned her head away. I felt like my name was sacred now. I had always thought that it was a common name, but now I have a story. I now have a goal, to be the best I can be so that I live up to the real Charles's name.

"What about me Daddy?" Dad looked at my youngest sister and told her the story of Bianca Di Angelo and my Uncle Nico. It made Bianca open her eyes in wonder.

"We named you after all of these brave heroes because we know that someday you would save so many lives." Mom had a steady flow of tears roll down her eyes. "Luke Castellan. He was the best one of all." I could tell Mom was really close to him.

"Luke saved the world and I think it is time you hear about him." Mom put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed her thumb back and forth as she told us the story of the adventures of Louis, Peter, and Annabelle. Instead of those names, she used the real ones and made the story even more rich.

Once it was all over, she helped tie a cord around Bianca's neck with the bead. Silena put her on too. I took off my key that was around my neck and I slipped the clay bead onto my cord so that it lay right next to my shrunk sword.

I smiled and we went to our activities. After dinner was campfire. Mom sat next to Dad and they sung songs. I sat with Silena, James, Emily and Bianca on a wooden bench. Everything felt right. We all filled up an entire bench.

Five minutes into the songs, some boy with brown hair walked up to Silena and talked with her.

"Hi, my name is Tyler, Son of Hermes. I was wondering if you would like to sit with me over here." He pointed at an empty bench over to the right and she nodded. This kid, Tyler nodded at me and I saw that he looked at me for approval. That definitely got my permission and I winked and turned back to the fire. Silena and Tyler skipped happily to the back of the amphitheater.

Towards the end, I noticed a girl with sandy blonde hair with bright blue eyes sitting with a group of nymphs and satyrs. She was the most beautiful girl I have seen. Some of the girls at my school were pretty buy none compared to her.

She made eye contact and I turned my head shyly. Once I felt it was safe to see look at her beautiful face again, I did and she was blushing and had a rather red tinge to her cheeks. I smiled and she smiled back.

Campfire ended and we all started to go back to our cabins. I looked at the time, and it said 9:54 PM. Before I went to our cabin, I ran to go catch the girl. I saw her walking to a cabin with wheat and plants all over the porch and door.

I grabbed her arm and she turned around. Then I saw her closer than I did, and her beauty was even more radiant. Her sandy blonde hair covered her eyes and face.

"Hi." She said and giggled. "I saw you eyeing me from the other side of the theater. Or was that somebody else?" She turned her head to the side. Her voice was even more beautiful

"That must have been someone else." I said and she laughed. That was one of the most beautiful sounds I have heard in the world. "What's your name?"

"Eliza Bliss, daughter of Demeter." She smiled showing me some beautiful teeth behind her red lips.

"Eliza" I repeated. "Well, Eliza Bliss, daughter of Demeter, I was just hoping to make some friends, given that this is my first… Well, you know."

"Charles Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Yup, I know all about you."

"Cool, well, I will see you around. It's nice to meet you Eliza." I wished her well and she said goodnight.

"See you in the morning." She turned and walked into her cabin.

I took my time and strolled back to Cabin three with my hands in my pockets, turning the over the idea of Eliza. James waved to me and closed the door to his cabin. I saw Tyler blow a fake kiss across the field and walk into his cabin. He aimed it right at my sister who was leaning against the porch railing waving goodbye.

Once Silena caught sight of me, I told her about Eliza and she told me about her new friend, Tyler. From her point of view, he seemed like a good kid. I may not have to smash his brains out like I thought at first when I saw him take my sister away.

"So what do you think?" I asked Silena.

She looked at me and grinned.

"I think I am going to like Camp Half-Blood."

"Me too." I pulled her into the cabin and I laid my head down to rest, full of anticipation for the next day.

I fingered my necklace until I fell asleep. I had basically memorized the shape and color of the new decoration. The vulture lay on my chest, reminding my of the quest, and next to it, the blank key.

**A/N: Carpe diem = seize the day, making the most of each day. That's what I have been working on and that's what Charles did when he approached Eliza. If you didn't understand, the vulture is their bead. Thanks for reading my story and that is where I have to end it. Read and Review, and let me know what you think. I am going to be writing another story soon. Check it out! Also, I have a previous story called Thanks for Being There. Hope you enjoy it!**


	16. AN

**A/N: I just want to let you know that there is sequel... Just didn't think I mentioned it in this story. Thanks!**


End file.
